An Agent of Order
by Scarlet Grizzly
Summary: In the aftermath of Harry's final battle with Voldemort, the International Statute of Secrecy is in shambles. Wizarding London has been exposed, and it is only a matter of time before the rest of Britain, and the world finds out. Well, no one said this job would be easy. But the ICW does not choose its agents lightly. Order must be maintained. Slight AU.


"So everyone knows now." It wasn't even a question anymore, whether the Muggle population knew of magic. The final battle between one Harry James Potter and Lord Voldemort had destroyed a large portion of London, and close to a hundred had been killed.

"There were dragons! A-and giants!" The Prime Minister wrung his hands anxiously. "Of course everyone knows!" Even now, he could hear loud bangs from the streets.

"Right." The man before the Prime Minister was undoubtedly an American, both in accent and attitude. A far cry from the businesslike Shacklebolt who had been assigned to the Prime Minister, this wizard was dressed rather casually in jeans and a leather jacket. He held out a clipboard with a piece of parchment attached to it. "Okay, it seems like you'll be needing a full Scamander Protocol. If you'll just sign here-"

"A what?" The Prime Minister was not happy. "Look, I don't know if you've realized, but people are dead! Who do you think you-"

"Sir, I'm Agent O from the International Confederation of Wizards. It's really too bad about the casualties, but unless we take action, there will be riots and more will die."

"What is the International Confederation of Wizards?!" The Prime Minister bellowed. "And what the hell is a Scamander Protocol?!"

Agent O merely sighed. "And I thought MACUSA was bad about keeping their nonmagical counterparts in the dark. The International Conferderation of Wizards is our version of the United Nations. As for the Scamander Protocol, I'm surprised you don't know of it. It was created by one of yours."

"And why do you need me to sign this?" The Prime Minister decided to stop asking questions that would delay the resolution of current problems.

"Normally, we'd have the Minister for Magic do it, but he's… indisposed at the moment." The American chuckled.

"Very well." The Prime Minister signed the proffered parchment, which disappeared with a POP. A floating suitcase appeared in its place, which Agent O set on its side and unlatched.

"You might want to stand back." Agent O took out a wand, and the Prime Minister backed away quickly. The suitcase flew open, and an enormous bird with golden feathers burst out with a loud screech.

"What the-!" The Prime Minister watched in amazement as Agent O dug a small vial of bluish liquid from his pocket and tossed it to the creature, which caught it in its beak.

"Alright, Frank. You know what to do." Agent O nodded, and the giant bird flew upward, each flap of its mighty wings accompanied by a clap of thunder. Out of nowhere, the clouds turned dark, and a sudden downpour began.

"What is that?" The Prime Minister gaped.

"That." Agent O chuckled. "Is Frank. He's our best Thunderbird. His rain, combined with some Swooping Evil's venom, will wipe away the Muggles' memories of today."

"Today?" The Prime Minister looked around, wishing he had an umbrella for the sudden downpour. The weather forecast had reported sunny skies, but it seemed the news was unreliable as ever. "What was it that happened today?"

Complete silence answered him. Security footage would show that the Prime Minister had been outside when it suddenly began raining. Newspapers that day reported a freak series of gas explosions, but no other sign of unusual activity.

* * *

"I'm afraid the Minister is extremely busy." The pink toad in front of Agent O smiled smugly. "You'll have to make an appointment."

"Are you Dolores Umbridge?" Agent O looked at a list written down on a piece of parchment.

"Yes." The Under-Secretary for the Minister simpered.

"You're under arrest for violating the Geneva Convention, specifically Section IV regarding the treatment of wizards of nonmagical heritage, and for aiding the Dark Lord Voldemort." Agent O read off the parchment. "Now, are you going to come quietly, or-"

" _Avada Ked-_ " The woman's curse was cut off by a loud explosion that propelled her across the room and into the wall, which now had an Umbridge-shaped dent in it. The office burst into cheers, and Agent O looked rather bemused.

"I've been meaning to do that myself." The door Umbridge had been standing in front of opened, and the temporary Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, stepped out. "But I've been busy with owls from around the world."

"Yes, the ICW figured that would happen." Agent O waved his wand, binding Umbridge with thick black cords. "Which is why they sent me instead."

"Oh?" Temporary Minister Shacklebolt raised an eyebrow.

"We've taken care of the situation with the nonmagicals in London, but felt it necessary to mention that we will be keeping a very close watch on Wizarding Britain. The ICW understands that there were mitigating circumstances with the rise of the Dark Lord Voldemort, but reports from our agents state extreme incompetence within the Ministry even prior to his regime." Here, Agent O's eyes flickered to the prone figure of Umbridge.

"Now, see here." Shacklebolt's eyes widened. "You can't-"

"I don't mean to point fingers, sir." Agent O interrupted. "But the International Statute of Secrecy was broken a hundred times over today alone. There hasn't been an incident of this magnitude since a Soviet dragon blew up the _Challenger_. Many in the international community have been calling for the removal of the British Ministry, since it apparently has to rely on schoolchildren to solve its problems! Suffice it to say, Minister, that the ICW is not pleased. Not pleased at all."

And with that, Agent O vanished with a gentle POP.


End file.
